Wedding Bells
by xXMissJasperHalexX
Summary: Alice and Jasper's wedding...'nuff said.


Alice POV

Her reflection in the mirror seemed to glow faintly. Her pale hand moved a lock of hair from her eyes, and she could see it shaking. Her golden eyes widened, and she quickly put it down. What was going on? She was so nervous…but she was sure that she loved him. Jasper was the one she had longed for all of her life…and yet, on their wedding day, she was scared out of her mind. Her eyes surveyed her face, covered with makeup that Rosalie had applied earlier, and the jewelry that Esme had given her hanging around her neck. The diamond ring Jasper had given her sparkled on her finger, and he sighed loudly. He was waiting…it was time.

Bella stood next to her, smoothing out her dress and making sure she looked perfect. "Oh, Alice…you look amazing…" she cooed, stepping back to admire her. Alice grinned weakly. "Thanks, Bella…" she said. Bella grinned back, and suddenly the sound of Edward playing the piano wafted into the room. The wedding march…Alice's stomach couldn't help but flip, and she shakily walked towards the hallway. Bella gave her a thumbs up and scurried back to her place next to Jacob. Alice slowly took the bouquet Bella had given her and squeezed it tightly between her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. 'Well, here goes nothing…'

Jasper POV

His foot tapped nervously on the hardwood floor, echoing throughout the room. His mind was racing faster than it had ever had before. He knew that he loved Alice, more than anything in the entire world. And yet, as he stood at the altar, he was nervous. He was terrified, he was afraid, and he had no idea how good of a husband he would be for her. Emmett was rocking on his heels next to him, grinning madly. "Tell me how the honeymoon goes, bro," he said. Jasper rolled his eyes. Of course. This was typical Emmett…Suddenly he saw Edward's fingers started to play the piano, and before he knew it the soft melody of the wedding march was floating through his ears. His eyes darted up towards the beginning of the hallway, to where the giant golden doors suddenly opened, and out walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Alice POV

He was gorgeous, she thought to herself, as she stepped lightly down the hallway over to where Jasper stood. His golden, curly hair was styled just the way she liked it: messy, dangerously close to covering his eyes, and nearly touching the collar of his suit. As she stepped onto the altar, he held out his hand to her, and she took it, running her fingers slowly across the surface, where she saw the crescent shaped scars that criss crossed over his white skin. He smiled down at her, and she grinned back, suddenly feeling as calm as ever. She could do this, she thought to herself. She had Jasper…that was all she needed…

Jasper POV

The vows were an important part to a wedding, but Jasper was only half listening to them. He could only stare into Alice's eyes, those beautiful, breath taking golden eyes that seemed to mesmerize him. Her grin seemed to lighten his mood, and her grip on his hand seemed to reassure him. He was going to be a great husband…caring, loving, willing to do whatever she wanted, and stay there when she needed him. When the last 'I do' rang from her lips, he heard the words. "I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride…" And with that, Jasper leaned in and kissed her, the way a husband would kiss his wife…

Edward POV

Her dress flowed beautifully as he spun her around, his laughter ringing in her ears. She giggled as he kissed her neck, and the song ended. He kissed her hand, always the gentlemen, and she grinned. Another song started to play, a slower, softer one. His arm slipped around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking down, she stepped ever so lightly on his feet, and balanced herself on his shoes. Jasper laughed softly, and I watched as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She sighed contentedly, and rested her head on his chest. Leaning against the piano, I watched the two of them dance, sighing. There she was…my little sister…all grown up…married…I sighed, thinking. How were their lives going to change now? Marriage was bound to stress them out…what would happen? Esme walked past me, and looked into my eyes…sometimes I hate them. Everyone always said that they show how I was feeling…sad, happy, confused…And Esme's motherly instincts sensed that I was thinking, so she came and stood next to me, watching Alice and Jasper like I was. "…You know Edward…Alice and Jasper are both very strong." She said, turning her gaze towards me. I nodded, but still didn't look away. Esme sighed. "I know you're her big brother…but she's going to be alright. Jasper loves her…and we all know that he would never leave her." She continued. I thought about her words for a moment. I knew that…the way he looked at her, it was so loving…so caring…and how she always looked out for him…I knew that Esme wasn't lying. Sighing, I sat down on the piano bench. "Yeah…I guess you're right Esme..." I mumbled. She grinned and stood up. "Aren't I always?"


End file.
